User blog:DukeOfDragonzz/A Jizo's Tale: Part 1
Jizo was alone in a ravaged city. It was the darkest, cloudiest, stormiest night yet to appear on this Earth. But the moonlight shone through the clouds, and it glimmered on Jizo's face, revealing his true determination. With every fiber of his being, he knew he had to complete his secret mission that he apparently has. It's so secret that even I don't know what it is. A Jizo's Tale! Part 1 of Who Knows if I'll make more of this? Jizo wandered through the once-prosperous city, looking at the ruins of buildings like, "A Bug's Death Exterminators", "Jurassic Pork", and especially the Thailand restaurant, "You Thai Now". Business names aside, Jizo heard a creepy laugh. He looked to his left, nothing there, nor to his right. The cackle sounded again, and Jizo stared upwards to see a figure on top of the highest building. "If it isn't my arch-nemesis, Momotaro!" Jizo said with easily noticeable hatred in his voice. "What have you done this time?" "Well, well," Momotaro yelled back, "if it isn't Jizo. How long have you been standing there?" "What?!" Jizo yelled, "I can't hear you!" "Eh?" Momotaro said, "What's that, Sonny Boy?" "Stop talking like an Ancient Hero and act more like an Uktra Soul!" "This would be a lot easier if we were closer together!" "Why don't you come down from that building and we'll talk at sea level?!" "Okay!" Momotaro leapt off the building, pulling off a 360 front flip, and diving down to the ground, seemingly immune to the G-Force. He was diving down in a blaze of glory, the most incredible sight I've ever seen. Then the incredibly athletic Momotaro came in for landing, and crashed right on his face, dust and debris flying everywhere. "Yeah," Momotaro said as he wiped the dirt off his face, "That was planned." Jizo said, "Well, Momo old boy, what have you done this time?" Momotaro replied, "Jizo. Long time no see, huh?" Jizo said, "I may not grammar goodly, but I don't think you can 'Jizo. Long time no see, huh?'. What did you really do?" Momotaro craftily snuck around and whispered to Jizo, "I have rigged the town with a nuclear bomb." Jizo said, "How does that help?" Momotaro leapt on top of a street lamp and proudly stated, "There is a hidden treasure buried under that tower right there! I will destroy that tower, get the treasure, and rule the world!" Jizo stated, "No you won't." Momotaro replied, "There's no way you can stop me." He lifted up his cape, pulling out a smoke bomb. After a few seconds, the smoke lifted. Jizo saw Momotaro standing in place saying, "Ow! Burned my hands on the pole. Oh, right." Momotaro ran away amd jumped into the car with his gang. They blitzed away. Jizo chased after them. Momotaro sat in the back laughing, "Ehehehehe! He'll never catch us now! With that bomb, Jizo and the coty go Bye-bye!" Momo realized he was still holding the bomb. 2 minutes and 42 seconds until kablooey. They drove back, and Momotaro stuck the bomb to the tower. They drove away extra fast. Jizo was catching up on the Peach Angels, firing his gun! Momotaro said, "Must kill him before the bomb." He rushed over to the gatling gun on the vehicle and began shooting Jizo. Jizo jumped around and dodged most of the bullets, until eventually one bullet got him in da face. Jizo fell backwards. Momotaro cackled as the vehicle drove further and further away. Jizo knew he was done for. He had lost. Then suddenly, he saw Super Galaxy Cosmo running around the entire city. "Cosmo!" Jizo yelled. ....................... .......... ..... ...... ... ...But Nobody Came... Jizo called again, "Super Galaxy Cosmo!" Immediately, Super Galaxy Cosmo was by Jizo's side. "Yes?" he asked. Jizo said, "Can you give me a lift?" Momotaro was riding in the vehicle. "79 seconds to kablooey. Nothing can stop me now!" He turned away to see Jizo shooting at him riding Super Galaxy Cosmo. "I'll get him, bud," Cosmo said. He shot a laser, and blew up the Peach Angels' car. None of them seemed alive. "Now I gotta run. We did it." Cosmo then rushed away. Out of the shattered remains of the car, Momotaro stood up. He growled, "So. Is this your game? To make ke fail whenever possible? Even if it kills us both?" We have 43 seconds until that explosion, and I will spend them killing you. Momotaro reached to his back and pulled out his blade. "Come on, bub! En garde!" Momotaro then had a sudden realization. "This is not a sword. This is a banana!" Momotaro put his banana away. "Let me see, it's not this…” (The bomb has 15 seconds left) Momotaro pulled out a razor-sharp blade, pointing it at Jizo. “I will use what little time I have remaining to kill you!” He had VERY little time. The bomb had 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0. But nothing happened. Momotaro and Jizo were just about ready to fight it off, when a voice from above yelled, “CUT!!” From the top of the stands, Nurse flew down holding Sally, her needle. “First of all,” Nurse began, “You do not confuse your deadly weapon with lunch! Secondly, you messed up a lot.” Momotaro said, “Talk about destructive criticism…” Nurse said, “Screw it. I have to leave for three weeks. Practice your stuff. We’ll do this later. Jizo and Momotaro left the acting stage. In reality, they are best friends. Jizo said, “Hey, Momo, Nurse is acting all… Different. Momo said, “Yeah. I agree. Maybe other people think so.” Little Viking Cat was walking across the street. Jizo rushed up to him and asked him, “Hey, you! Yeah, you. You with the Face! Isn’t Nurse Cat acting weird.” Viking Cat was freaked out and ran away. Momo said, “That really could not have gone much worse.” Jizo replied, “Heh. Yeah. Anyway, where are we going?” Momo shrugged, “I dunno. We’ve just been going in circles for the past 20 minutes. Jizo replied: “Let’s buy some stuff.” Momo said, “Conveniently, the shop is right there.” They walked into the shop to see Dark Merchant Babil behind a rickety counter. Babil greeted the two Souls with, “Eeheehee! Welcome to my store! What can I interest you fine, tasty gentlemen in today?” Jizo said, “We’ll take 10 Bananas, a Lollipop, 4 Pieces of Cake, and an apple. Babil sneakily replied, “You sure? Are you sure you don’t want the soul of Sushi Cat or something?” “Yep,” Momotaro assured. Babil sadly said, “Ok. That’ll be 13.37” Jizo had no money, so he shot Babil. Babil said, “Ow! Oh, this bullet is worth 13.37. Thank you. Come again!” Momotaro held the Apple, while Jizo carried everything else in a bag. But the Apple was in fact Apple Cat, and he did a mesmerizing dance befpre running off. Jizo responded, “Such sexy. Very dance. So magnificent. Wow” Momotaro said, “But we lost some food.” Jizo said, “But that dance…. Amazing” (To Be Continued Probably Maybe) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts